


jealousy is the dragon in paradise

by dandelionslute



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: M/M, Violence, nobody actually gets hurt, threatening behaviour, threatening behaviour against women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionslute/pseuds/dandelionslute
Summary: Jaskier's had enough of the women who flirt with Geralt.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 127





	jealousy is the dragon in paradise

Jaskier being jealous that Geralt attracts all sorts of _female attention_ wherever they go. They stare at him, wink at him, brush past him if they can, _touch him_ if they dare. Many of them are intimidated, but some, intrigued. Determined. To get there hands on a witcher. _Bodies_ on a witcher. Like some sort of prize to claim, glory to gloat over. 

Jaskier can’t fucking stand it.

And Geralt can’t really understand why these women seem interested in him and Geralt’s ready for anything, but they disappear for a moment and return, racing past him, away, almost frightened. Maybe their rational minds got the better of them. _Climb into bed with a witcher?_ Geralt shrugs. He’s not really someone - something - people are taught to love. Fear, more like.

But it’s not him they fear. It’s a well dressed, slightly wine-drunk, annoying, handsome bard who corners Geralt’s girls in corners and hallways and tells them to _back the fuck off_ , tiny little dagger hidden in his sock being drawn out and pushed against throats and into chests. He’s not even ashamed. He’s overcome with lust. Love. Jaskier’s been by Geralt’s side for years, _years_ , watching out for each other, fighting alongside each other, laying down to rest in the evening beside each other. And these pathetic women think they can come along and drag Geralt into bed for a night.

Jaskier’s little plan works for months, with Geralt none the wiser, until one night where he’s not so careful, not so cunning, and slips up. Doesn’t realise Geralt’s followed him around the corner and Jaskier’s got a fairly mild looking brown haired woman pressed into the brick with his forearm across her chest and lips growling in her ear, “ _go home, fuck off.”_

“Jaskier!” Geralt shouts, moving towards them and shaking the bard free, the woman running away without a backwards glance. Jaskier’s shocked and he quickly looks at Geralt, panting. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Uh–” Jaskier stutters, “I didn’t trust her,” he says quickly, any excuse, reason, as to why he’s threatening a woman in a dark hallway.

“So you corner her in the dark and attack her?” Geralt asks, raising an eyebrow. “That’s unlike you Jaskier. I think she was rather harmless, even if a little desperate,” Geralt chuckles. Jaskier looks at him like a deer in headlights.

“In fact,” Geralt narrows his eyes a little, thoughts catching up to him. “A lot of women have been interested in me one minute and running away the next.” He takes a step closer to the bard. “What have you been up to, Jaskier?”

Jaskier shouts in a flurry of words, before thinking, because he’s already so worked up and angry and desperate for Geralt’s love. “They don’t get to have you! They walk in for one night and _slide up to you_ and they don’t even know what I feel for you, what I see when I look at you. They just want to _fuck_ you and _use_ you and brag about it, and I _love_ you.” He’s panting, and _holy shit,_ did he just say all of that out loud?

Geralt stares. “So you scare them away?” He ignores the part about Jaskier loving him. What does he even say to that?

 _Fuck_ , Jaskier thinks, and he knows he should just shut up, but it’s out there now, so what the hell. “I catch them on their way to the ladies washroom and tell them to leave. To _fuck off_ cause the witcher isn’t for them. He’s mine,” Jaskier grins, but it’s a sad grin. Full of sorrow and pity and want. “ _Mine_ , even if he doesn’t know it, or think it. Mine from afar, and these women don’t get to just have you.” He looks at the floor. “They don’t know you, Geralt.”

Geralt takes a moment. “Why didn’t you just say something?”

Jaskier scoffs and laughs in his face. “What? ‘Oh hello Geralt, I know I’m your bard and also a man but I love you and I want you all for myself’?” He shakes his head.

“Something like that,” Geralt cocks his head sideways, studying Jaskier.

Jaskier chuckles. “Pathetic, is what that is.”

“Honest.” Geralt retorts, and swallows. “Maybe we should talk about this tomorrow.”

“Mhm,” Jaskier sighs, “That’s what I thought.”

*

A few months pass, and they never really do talk about it, but that doesn’t mean they don’t do _something_ about it. Nights in town still see women grasp for Geralt’s attention and Geralt entertains them, for a while, until he can practically feel the heat rolling in waves off of Jaskier, see him almost foaming at the mouth, and he makes an excuse to leave, with Jaskier hot on his heels.

And when Jaskier finds him he pushes right into him and he bites Geralt’s neck because he likes the little mark it leaves, that those women surely must see, and Geralt seems to enjoy it to. And so they bite and kiss and fuck in the dark and every now and then Jaskier’s nails dig a little too deep into Geralt’s skin and he groans “mine”, and Geralt smirks, because he is.

**Author's Note:**

> there may be more of this to come  
> started as a one-shot on tumblr


End file.
